


"Snip"pets of Celebration

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Deserves Nice Things, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen, ahsoka's the little sister of the 501st you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: With everything going on in the war, Ahsoka never realized she forgot about her birthday. The others around her, however, most certainly didn’t.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	"Snip"pets of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the 4/24 Writing Wednesday prompt: Worth Celebrating (I'm only getting around to posting it now whoops). Bonus points if you guess which scenes were inspired by the clone wars trailer ;)

The doors of the gunship slid open and Ahsoka stepped out into the hanger bay. "Thanks for the lift, Hawk,” she called back, the clone in the cockpit giving her a jaunty salute in return.

She headed up to the bridge. Her master had apparently been called away while she was still down on the planet overseeing the last of the clean-up efforts, so she gave her quick debrief to Admiral Yularen instead.

“Good work, Commander,” the man said once she was finished. “We’re right on schedule to go assist General Koon with his relief efforts.”

She nodded, excited at the prospect of seeing Master Plo again, and turned to go. “Commander,” Yularen called, and she pivoted back to face him. “I heard it was your birthday a few days ago,” he said, giving her a small smile. “My best wishes to you, however belated they are.”

She nearly gaped at him. With all that had been going on the past few days, she had completely forgotten about her birthday. It wasn’t exactly something that was in the forefront of your mind when you’re busy _not_ getting shot by battle droids.

“Oh- uh, thank you, Admiral,” she stammered.

He smiled at her again before folding his arms behind his back and turning to the front viewport. “Take some time for yourself, Commander,” he said, glancing back at her. “You’ve earned it.”

She bowed to him and took her leave, heading for her quarters. Once inside, she plopped down in her chair, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. Then she pushed it to the side and sat up, calling her datapad to her with the Force (If nobody saw it, then it wasn’t _really_ “unnecessary use of the Force,” was it?) and unlocking it.

The first thing she did was check for anything she missed. There was actually quite a bit of stuff that she’d need to go through eventually, but a message from her master labeled “important” caught her eye first. She clicked on it, a small box of text popping up on the screen.

_Snips,_

_Sorry I can’t tell you this in person. Got called back to Coruscant, Chancellor’s orders._

_Be back with Obi-wan in a couple days, try not to blow up the ship till I get back._

_~Anakin_

_P.S. left something for you on your bunk. I had help picking it out so don’t worry :)_

_Happy Birthday Snips_

She looked over at her bunk and sure enough, a package sat on top of it. Picking it up, she tore off the flimsy it was wrapped in, revealing a new burgundy dress, complete with black leggings and a new set of boots. Even if her master hadn’t said he had help picking it out, she would have known. It practically had Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala written all over it.

She put it on right away, admiring how it fit her in the small mirror she had. It was made of the perfect material, tough enough to withstand battle and yet flexible enough where she wouldn’t be hindered while she was fighting.

She _loved_ it.

Her datapad chimed, drawing her attention away from her new outfit. Picking it up from where she had discarded it on her bunk, she pulled up the new message. It was from Rex.

_Commander,_

_Heard you just got back. Come stop by the mess hall when you get a chance. The men are waiting to see you._

_~Rex_

She frowned in confusion. Rex could have easily just contacted her on her comm to ask that, _why would he send her a message on her datapad?_ She shrugged it off, sending a quick reply saying she’d be down in a few minutes, and then left her quarters.

The halls of the _Resolute_ were strangely quiet as she passed through them on her way to the mess. Normally there would be tons of clones moving about, heading to and from the various sections in this part of the ship. She saw at most maybe two or three, and they seemed to be technicians, not her infantrymen. They could all be busy, she supposed. She hadn’t exactly gone through all the updates waiting for her on her datapad. She shook off the tiny flicker of shame at that thought and quickened her pace to the mess. Rex said the men were waiting for her after all.

Turning down the last hallway, she walked up to the door for the mess hall and waved it open.

The first thing she saw was Rex, standing there with his helmet under his arm and a warm smile— gods, when was the last time she had seen the captain _smile_ so _brightly_ — stretching across his face. Her attention shifted to the lines of troops behind him and-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY COMMANDER!”

The men whistled and cheered and she couldn’t help the grin that split across her face as she moved further into the mess, eyes wide as she took everything in. Blue-colored streamers (made from what, she didn’t know) hung from the ceiling, and orange and white– were those _balloons?_ _Where the kriff did they find–_

An arm slung itself around her shoulder. “So what do you think, Commander?” the grinning clone next to her asked. Fives had taken the top part of his armor off, leaving only his gauntlets on, and she had to admit it was a little more comfortable hugging him without all the heavy ARC armor in the way.

“This is amazing!” she replied, more than a little in awe. The mess hall was _completely_ decked out with party decorations, and it looked like someone had even managed to scrounge up _real_ food. “You guys did all this for me?”

“Of course!” Hardcase exclaimed, throwing an arm around her other side.

“We know your birthday was technically a few days ago,” Kix said almost sheepishly, “but with the battle going on…”

“Not exactly the best time for a birthday celebration,” she finished for him, her smile going sad for a moment at the mention of their last engagement with the Separatists.

Fives elbowed her in the side and Hardcase reached out to smack Kix’s arm. “This is a party!” Hardcase said. “You’re not allowed to be sad at a _party!”_ He turned to Ahsoka with one of his signature grins and started dragging her towards one of the back tables. “You _gotta_ see the cake we made, we just finished it before you walked in!”

“You actually made a _cake_?” she asked, eyes wide as Hardcase pulled her through the crowd. People parted to make room for them and suddenly she was looking at a beautiful orange-frosted cake. When she moved closer, she could see the little bits of white frosting that resembled the markings on her face.

“Correction: _Jesse and I_ made the cake,” Echo said, walking around the table so he could stand by her. He had also stripped off his top armor and she could see the puffs of flour that dusted his blacks. “It’s a little crude,” he said, looking down at the frosting, “but I think it’s not bad for a first attempt.”

“This is amazing,” she replied, launching herself at Echo and throwing her arms around him. She buried her face in his shirt, not caring about the flour there, and hugged him tight as she fought back the tears in her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered against his chest. “Thank you so much.”

He patted the back of her montrals. “Anytime, Commander.”

She pulled back and grinned at him, still a bit teary eyed. “You didn’t let Fives help bake, did you?”

“Hey!”

Echo snorted. “As if I would let that maniac near an open flame with food.”

“You burn a ration bar _one kriffing time-_ ”

“Fives, it was a _ration bar_.”

“You made it taste worse than it already does!”

Ahsoka drowns out the rest of their banter, looking from the cake to the crowd of her men currently in the mess. “If you’re worried about whether or not there’ll be enough for everyone, don’t be,” Ringo said from where he was perched on a nearby table, legs swinging as he smiled at her, “We’ve got that taken care of.”

“General Skywalker may have been called away, but he still managed to give us a little help,” Coric said as he carried in a box and set it down on a table. She lifted off the cover and gasped when she saw what was inside.

“Nabooian shuura fruit cake? I haven’t had this in forever!” she exclaimed, breathing in the sugary, sweet, scent that always reminded her of those days in the crèche when they celebrated the Festival of Light.

“Well, you know, General Skywalker has a lot of _pull_ with a certain Senator,” Oz remarked, waggling his eyebrows. The others within earshot let out a quiet chuckle and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“Of course.”

“So if someone’s not feeling up to testing whether or not Jesse and Echo can bake, we’ve got other options,” Attie said, spinning past Ahsoka and dropping a makeshift party hat onto one of her montrals.

“I’ll have you know we put a lot of work into this cake!” Jesse argued, letting out a shout of dismay as Attie spun again and swiped a finger through the frosting on the side of the cake.

“Hmm, guess I was wrong,” Attie said, licking his finger and smirking. “This is actually pretty good.”

“Why you little-”

Rex walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Better get that cake passed out before Echo and Jesse kill Attie over it,” he said, looking down at her with another smile. She giggled and grabbed Kano and Del to help her pass out the dessert.

It was almost a shame to cut into such a beautifully decorated cake, but the threat of possible murder won out, and soon everyone had slice of something. It was amusing to watch as everyone bit into their dessert, some tasting the sweetness for the first time, and try _not_ to devour it completely at once. To be honest, she was struggling with that, too. She hadn’t had anything like this in _so long_ , it was an effort to make sure she took her time and savoured every bit of it.

Soon she found herself standing in the back of the mess with Rex while the others debated over which cake tasted better. “I can’t believe you guys put all this together so quickly,” she said, scraping the last few crumbs off her plate.

“We had a lot of help,” Rex replied. “Generals Skywalker and Kenobi got us most of the supplies once we figured out what we needed. General Koon even offered his assistance when we were putting together the final details.”

Ahsoka gaped. “How long have you guys been planning this?”

Rex thought for a moment. “Ever since Fives and Echo got assigned to us as their first mission as ARCs.”

Her jaw dropped. “Rex, that was _months_ ago.”

Rex shrugged, setting down his own plate and leaning slightly up against the wall. “Clones don’t have birthdays to celebrate, so when they found out when yours was coming up, they wanted to go all out. Make it special for you.”

“And you just went along for ride, right?” she said, grinning cheekily at him.

“Well, _someone_ has to make sure these idiots don’t blow us all up,” he answered, smiling as he looked fondly out at the men. She watched them with him for a while until Rex spoke up again. “They all think of you as a little sister, you know.”

“I know.” She looked up at him. “ _Vod'ika_ is what you call it, right?”

He nodded. “It’s Mando'a for ‘little sibling’, or in your case, 'little sister’.”

She hummed, filing the information away in her mind, and smiled at Rex. “So it’s like I’ve got a whole army of older brothers watching out for me!”

Rex let out a laugh. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind that. You _are_ the _vod'ika_ of everyone in the five-oh-first, after all,” he said, resting a hand on her shoulder and looking down at her warmly.

“Does that include you?”

“Of course.”

“Then,” She moved so the hand on her shoulder became a full hug, squeezing him tight even through the hard armor. “I’m glad to be your _vod'ika_ , Rex.”

He chuckled softly, patting her back. “Happy birthday, Commander.”

“Thanks, Rex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jedi-master-megan on tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
